What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Diamonds Are a Ghoul's Best Friend Credits (2004)
"Diamonds Are a Ghoul's Best Friend" Producer Chuck Sheetz Line Producer Margaret M. Dean Associate Producer Kathryn Page Casey Kasem As Shaggy Frank Welker As Fred & Scooby Doo Art Director Kathi Castillo Written by Bill Canterbury Directed by Chuck Sheetz Producer George Doty IV Series Story Editors George Doty IV Ed Scharlach Main Title Design Sandra Frame James Fujii Chris Rutkowski Chuck Sheetz Main Title Animation Lotto Animation Music by Gigi Meroni Rich Dickerson "What's New Scooby-Doo?" Theme Written by Rich Dickerson Gigi Meroni Performed by Simple Plan Courtesy of Lava Records Www.lavarecords.com "I'll Search Forever" Written by Rich Dickerson Gigi Meroni Performed by Rich Dickerson Casting & Voice Direction Collette Sunderman Starring the Voices of Mindy Cohn As Velma Grey DeLisle As Daphne & Galina Jeff Glen Bennett as Sam, Tailor & Swedish Fan Greg Ellis as Russian P.A. Announcer, Nicolai & Bob Ron Perlman as Inspector Malpumpkin & Joe and Brett Hull as Himself Based Upon Characters Created by Hanna-Barbera Productions Creative Consultant Iwao Takamoto Storyboard Sandra Frame Peter Ferk Chris Harmon Storyboard Revisions Ken Laramay Timing Supervisor Jerilyn Dever Animation Timing Directors Mark Bykov Phil Cummings Maureen Mlynarczyk Character Design Philip Bourassa Hunsook Cho[[ [[James Stenstrum Prop Design Darrell Bowen Steve Smith BG Paint Shahen Jordan Chu Liu BG Design Enzo Baldi Edgar Carlos Robert Harand Production Manager Vera Morales Assistant Production Managers John Diaz Judge Plummer Animation Coordinators Emily Watson Animation Clerk Carroll Paddy Foot Director of Ink & Paint Gene DuBois Color Key Pamela Long Animation Checking Jan Browning Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Janette Hulett Karl Jacobs Teri McDonald Chuck Martin Denise M. Mitchell Justin Shultz Mark-Up/Painters Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Film Editor Elen Orson Assistant Editor Myra Owyang Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Administrator Michael Miscio Post Production Coordinator Samantha Friedman Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Assistant to Production Manager of Technical Operations John Voralik Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Christopher D. Lozinski Supervising Dialogie/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Machine Operators Michelle Beeson Jeff O. Collins Preston Oliver Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Dialogue/ADR Editors Kerry Brody Kelly Ann Foley Mike Garcia Mark Keefer Chuck Smith Sound Reading Carol Iverson Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Post Production Audio Services Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Re-Recording Studio Absolute Post Engineer Erik Sequeria Supervising SFX Editor Glen Oyabe SFX Editor Jessa Arruda Re-Recording Mixers Brad Brock Timothy Garrity Animation Services Starburst Animation Co., Ltd. Animation Supervising Director Younggil Lee Animation Directors Jinchan Jeong Hanwon Lee Soojong Lee Root Layout Directors Yoonkyeong Cho Heungsun Oh Hyeonwoo Seo Key Animation Kiryong Choi Sangjoon Choi Yonggyu Choi Noil Jegal Yoon Jeong Hakryeol Kim Myeonghwan Park Seongjin Seo Seongjoon Seo Chungyong Yu Background Byeal Choi Ink & Paint Jeongwon Ji Editing Seongguk Kim Production Manager Hakseong Kim Camera Seungtae Han Final Checking Jiyoung Yoon Translation Jane Kim Production Coordinator Naerae Kim Production Accounting Athena Christianakis Luisa Guzman Duke Logan Production Administrators Marci Gray Tammy Middleton Jacqueline Olsommer Alyson Ruppel Renee Toporzyzsek Vice President of Music Suzi Civita Business and Legal Affairs Dan Butler Debi Dean Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrate Peter Steckelman Casting Adminstrator Liz Carroll Production Supervision Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development and Creative Supervision Megan Casey Kim Christianson Christopher Keenan Amy E. Wagner Production Management Andy Lewis Executive Producers Joseph Barbara Sander Schwartz Special Thanks to Joe Ruby Ken Spears This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. IASTE © 2004 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Hanna Barbera Cartoons, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Animation warnerbros.com Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:End Credits Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Kids WB! Category:Cartoon Network Category:HBO Max